guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lian's Lantern
House zu Heltzer I fixed the link for the collector in House zu Heltzer. Previously the article linked to House zu Heltzer, which is an article for the political entity, not the area where the collector is located (House zu Heltzer). --aCynicalPie 02:37, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Question of usefulness The crafter part seems to be there because it can. Are people really going to go to Tyria to pay for an item they could get cheaper in green form? — Skuld 10:53, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :I don't think a lot of people go all the way to Lion's Arch just to sell a near-valueless green. It's also the format of the other green articles. — 130.58 (talk) (11:55, 9 July 2006 (CDT)) ::There is actually an identical collector item from... Amnoon, I think. I'll see if I can find it and add it. But yeah, while I agree that the weaponsmith is a bad option pricewise, it should still be listed. — HarshLanguage 09:01, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::Nevermind, I was confusing it with an air wand I exchanged for the same evening. The House zu Heltzer version is the only collector equivalent. — HarshLanguage 09:06, 28 January 2007 (CST) Dye I didnt no whether you can dye this as there is nothing on the page about it but is on paper lantern wondered if it maybe possible to put it on here two leess greens cant be dyed in which case ill shut up lol 62.252.32.16 05:10, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Green items in general cannot be dyed. I can think of only one exception (Straw Effigy) off the top of my head. I had added the note about the appearance because Lian's looks like what you'd probably get IF you could dye a Paper Lantern green. Of course, you can't dye a Paper Lantern at all, which is why I used "green tint" instead of "dyed green" in the note. — HarshLanguage 12:17, 4 February 2007 (CST) Picture pixelated much? The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:48, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't know if I'm allowed to, but I shrunk the image to 150px instead of 250, so it'd look better, or does it stay pixelated until we get a better picture? The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:52, 18 September 2007 (CDT) why is it so low in value??? frankly,ive never seen anyone farm it,its got very good stats,and very few sellers,so why is the value so low?? :Personally, I don't like +1 FM. And few sellers means few buyers. If lots of people try to sell it, they need people to buy. If noone buys, noone tries to sell. And it's a piece of cake to farm, if you have the correct build, as is with 99/100 bosses. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :: A piece of cake to farm but only for those who are into farming at all. Mind that loads of players absolutely have no clue about how to farm in general, there's loads who can't even find GW Wiki. Anyway, I suppose it does matter that some bosses are hardly farmed, in regards to them dropping their green. I've been farming greens recently, starting with the more obvious bosses, and they took me dozens of runs before getting succesful. However, Lian gave up her lamp at 3nd run. Seing as Orosen gave his staff at 2nd kill, and these bosses *really* aren't popular targets seing one carrying an unpopular offhand and the other being part of a tricky mob (with signet interruption which go thru Shadow Form) I think that does affect their chance of dropping uniques. I'm still collecting more numbers. PuppetX 06:42, 4 January 2008 (UTC)